Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire
Jared plays one of his first Nintendo 64 games that everyone thinks is really good, but isn't. Synopsis Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire was one of Jared's first Nintendo 64 games. He got the console for Christmas with Super Mario 64, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy. That was a terrible parenting decision! Everyone who has played Shadows of the Empire has good memories of it. When asked by his father which movie he was watching, Jared proudly called him a dumbass and said he was playing the game. He got grounded! The first level is the battle for Hoth, and is so good that every game had to have this level. It plays awesome! The previous game that tries this level tried. Jared discusses the plot. Dash is cool. The main part of the game was on foot with a blaster missions. The controls feel awful. It's so slippery. It can be gotten used to eventually. The base looks a little deserted. There are only enemies. The game makes it feel authentic. It's too bad you shoot like a stormtrooper! The aiming is atrocious. It's hard to shoot at anything. Holding Z makes it easier to aim, but it comes at the cost of standing still. You also can't tell where you are aiming! Holding Z also makes Dash SLOWLY lock on to enemies. At least the first level is easy enough to figure this out. Jared gets into a Metal Gear boss fight which is badass and intense. It is an easy boss fight however. The next level is a lame turret section in space. Dash's ship is cool. Dash's ship is so cool that they put his ship in the Star Wars: A New Hope Special Edition. Jared can't tell whether that means Dash is canon or not and gets really confused. Jared continues discussing the plot. Dash is now in a train level, and this level is impressive for a Nintendo 64 game. The game now begins to show how sucky it is. IG-88's body gets lost in the textures. The bad aiming also comes back into play. You can't shoot too close because of the bad aiming, but you can't aim from a long way away because you can't see him. Jared lost many lives here due to bad design. Jared finds a boring looking stage, and is terrified when he sees another whompa. He then finds a jetpack! This kicks ass at least at first.Using the jetpack is a little awkward. The boss fight is against Boba Fett, and it sucks! Boba Fett flies around, while Dash tries to not look like an idiot! Jared didn't even fly around to defeat Boba Fett because of the terrible aiming and awkward jetpack. The internet suggests to use seeker missiles, but they don't seek anything! It took Jared 20 minutes to kill Boba Fett with blasters. Then he gets fought again later on straight away. Unfair game. Boba Fett somehow escapes again. Jared tries to play the PC game that came out a year later. The cutscenes are horrifying to look at, and decides not to. Dash is now in a bike level, and Jared remembers it being awesome! The frame rate is consistently high, but it sucks. You go so fast that it is not possible to not hit walls. It's better to go really slowly in this level, but that's lame. The next level is forgettable - as in Jared didn't remember it until he played it again. There is nothing interesting about the ship, and the boss is just a robot. This is a dumbass level. Leia gets kidnapped again. Jared finds himself in a long sewer level. It's impossible to see anything swimming around in poo water. Jared only knew when to shoot, after he had already been shot at. The boss fight involves awkwardly trying to fly in poo water, where you can't see, and with terrible aiming controls! Scisor's Palace sucks too. There is a lot of not being able to see! There is another lame droid with three phases. He is incredibly difficult. He could only do it, because his AI bugged out in the second phase. The game becomes fun again when Jared can ride in the spaceship and start shooting. It's a well made beat-em up stage. The palace explodes, and Dash has to get out to escape, but he doesn't make it out! Playing on Medium or higher has Dash making it out at just the right moment. The credits roll on an extremely frustrating game, and Jared thinks he sees a Freakazoid reference! Jared didn't remember the game being as bad as it was. The cheat codes are really fun. These cheat codes improves the replayability of this game. Everybody says this game is good, but it isn't. Everyone said that IG-88 is cool, but he never did anything. Everyone ended up just agreeing that he was cool. Everyone kept telling themselves that it was cool. The aiming is unforgivable. The jetpack is floaty and difficult to utilize in boss fights. The level design is terrible with wandering around in the dark, difficult boss fights, and unfair enemy placement. The majority of the game is just bad. The opening stage is really good, but almost everything else is not good. Jared plays as a whompa! Category:ProReview Category:Videos